


Expectations

by MisterEAnon



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cuddles and idle grooming, F/M, Judy very clearly has feelings for Nick she hasn't realized yet, Nick is a little bit smarter than that, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterEAnon/pseuds/MisterEAnon
Summary: Everyone has expectations of Judy Hopps.Even herself.





	

Valentine's Day.

It was a day I knew pretty well, unfortunately. Everyone I'd ever met knew the stereotypes involved with bunnies (Particularly people who'd seen the Bunnyburrow's population counter), but the stereotypes always seemed to get worse on valentine's day.

And yet, somehow, that wasn't the worst part of Valentine's Day anymore.

I passed though the front doors of the station, Nick at my side. As usual, we'd caught up in the parking lot. He seemed a little down, too, though I didn't know why _he'd_ be sad today.

“Hey, Clawhauser,” I greeted the desk cheetah, my enthusiasm a little less genuine than usual. Nick just idly saluted, already wandering off in the direction of the coffee machine.

Clawhauser leaned forward, glancing between me and my rapidly departing partner. “Oh, hey Judy! You two have any plans for today~?” he asked, tail flicking back and forth with gossipy excitement.

I shook my head. “No, _we_ are not doing anything tonight,” I replied, taking a little more care than usual to get my tone across. “Love to stay and talk, but briefing won't wait. Oh, hey Nick,” I added as I walked away, hopping into the air to snatch the smaller of the two coffee cups from his paws as I marched towards where the other officers would be gathering.

I kept my eyes forward, but I couldn't quite help the way my ears swiveled back towards them, picking up one last line: “What's with her?”

Nothing was wrong with me. It was what was wrong with everyone else.

 

( * * * )

 

By the time lunch came around, my coworkers were giving me a wide berth; except, of course, for Nick. He was glued to my side, as usual.

I… I knew it was my fault. Every time someone gave the two of us a knowing look, or asked us about _our_ plans for the night, or said we made a cute couple-

Well, I got a little frustrated that _everyone I knew_ was assuming details about my personal life and romantic prospects that didn't exist. And those little minor frustrations had built up fast, considering that just about everyone in the building seem to be 'aware' of my nonexistent relationship with Nick.

Clawhauser had even gone on about 'shipping', despite the fact that Precinct 1 was completely water-locked, a fact I had maybe pointed out a little too vigorously.

I sighed quietly as I wandered off with my partner for our lunch break. Maybe a donut would cheer me up.

I climbed into one of the seats in the break room, and stiffened as a gentle paw lifted one of my drooping ears up into the air, slowly brushing the fur along the grain. I slowly relaxed- I had to admit, that felt good. “Thanks, Nick,” I murmured, my voice sounding tired even though I hadn't meant it to.

Suddenly, I was feeling tired, too. Tired of snapping at everyone just because they had certain assumptions- No. No, I wasn't going to think about it. I just closed my eyes, and leaned back into the idle grooming.

“Mmm,” he agreed. “Not having a good day, carrots? If you wanted another cup of coffee this morning, all you had to do was say,” he teased quietly, his other paw moving towards still-hanging ear.

They'd been drooping for quite a while now, hadn't they? Just call me Judy Lopps, at this rate… “Yeah,” I admitted. “I'm pretty stressed.”

I didn't say anything else on the topic. I didn't really know how to.

“Well, I've got an idea- And you can say no, of course- But if you wanted, you could come by my place after work, for dinner. Something nice and quiet. That sound good to you?” he questioned, playing with my ears the way I'd occasionally seen him fiddle with his tie when he was nervous. Maybe it was just a reflex by now.

I thought about it. Yeah. Yeah, maybe I should spend the night with a friend. My day was already shot, but my night didn't half to be- Especially with my partner by my side. “Sure thing, Nick,” I replied, feeling the irritated anxiety weighing on me lightened. Already, my drooping ears were starting to perk up in his paws, all by themselves. “That'll be-”

I paused, seeing one of the wolves peeking into the room, probably to grab a cup of coffee. But they didn't- They just gave me a knowing look and a smile at the sight of Nick leaning over from his seat and grooming me, before leaving.

“…Great,” I muttered.

I guess Officer Lopps was back on duty.

 

( * * * )

 

As I knocked on the door to Nick's apartment, I looked around, wondering why one of the two heroes of the city lived like he did.

Even as a hustler, making a hundred a day, he could have picked a very nice place to live. Even now that he'd gone legitimate, he'd picked out a very modest apartment not far from mine. Maybe he was just excited for his job- I knew I'd picked the first open apartment as close to the ZPD as I could, myself.

And I still lived there because I had a lease.

It wasn't long until he opened the door, and- “Wow, Nick,” I murmured appreciatively. “You clean up nicely.”

He looked just as sharp now as he had at his graduation. Black suit, different tie, white undershirt... Not that I understood why he'd felt the need, though. “I'll try not to be offended at the fact you sound so surprised,” he murmured back, standing aside to let me pass.

I playfully swatted at him as I stepped inside. “I'm surprised you picked out something nice for a dinner with--”

I could see his dinner table from here, just across from the kitchen. On it was a bottle of wine, two lit candles, and some fancy plates. I stopped in my tracks, turning to regard my best friend and his suit, well-suited for a romantic dinner.

“--Friends,” I finished, feeling my ears droop. “Nick, I think we need to talk.”

“Ouch. There's a phrase no man wants to hear,” he chuckled, lightly tugging at his tie to pull it snugger. “What's up, carrots?”

I pointedly didn't step towards the table. Instead, I took a quick detour into another room, settling onto his couch in the living room, instead. “Nick, we're not dating.”

He'd followed me in, and I saw his ears dip down for just a moment before he put them back up. “I know. But, it's Valentine's Day, so… We could change that, if you wanted.”

I rubbed my eyes. It was just like at work… “Nick, no. We're not- I can't. We're _not_ dating,” I repeated, this time less as a statement of fact, and more as a denial.

His ears went down again, and this time he didn't bother to raise them. Mine were down as well, from the stress. “I see. And- You know, because this seems like information I would want to have- Why not?”

Why _not?_ “Because- Because we just _can't_ ,” I replied, even as I wondered about why that is.

He crossed his arms, an action that mildly strained his suit. It must have been just his size. “Oh, we _can't_ , can we. Is this because bunnies _just can't_ date foxes? Is that's what we have here?”

He was still lingering in the doorway, and now he looked like he might leave. I stood up, quickly shuffling over to him. “Nick, **no.** ” I put my paws on his hips, looking up at his face. “Look me in the eyes, and tell me you think that's what I think of you. That's _not_ it… We're past anything like that, I promise.”

He stared down at me, and I held my breath, unable to tell what he was thinking… and let it out again as he gently pressed his paws into my back, holding me against him. “Well, that's something,” he muttered quietly to himself. He looked… Relieved, but something else. Maybe I wasn't as good at reading foxes as I thought. “So, if it's not _that_ , then why can't we date?”

I pressed my cheek into his stomach. “You wouldn’t understand. I don't even understand,” I replied quietly. “It's weird.”

I felt him stroking my ears back, down against my head, and peeked up at him. “I'm listening,” he stated simply.

Reluctantly, I pulled away, heading back towards the couch. This time, though, I had a fox tailing right behind me, one who quickly pulled me into a cuddle against him once he settled in. I appreciated it, nuzzling automatically against his fancy jacket- I could use the comfort right now, something he'd evidently picked up on.

“Right, so. You know me, right? First rabbit officer of the ZPD. Wanted to be one ever since I was a kid,” I started, taking his paw into mine. “And ever since I was a kid, people told me I couldn't. People had expectations- Rabbits were farmers, bunnies weren't cops, I should settle, I wouldn't graduate the academy, I wouldn't cut it on the force, I couldn't handle myself out in the big city…”

I trailed off, looking up at him. “Everyone's had expectations of me my whole life, from my parents to everyone on the street. And ever since I was a kid, I've lived with that- Lived against it. I've been defying expectations for so long now, it's kind of who I am.”

I didn't speak for a moment. He didn't, either, just slowly brushing my ears back comfortingly, letting them fall from his paws when I started again.

“And, that was okay. I could handle that- That's how I've lived. And now, people expect me to get with you- Everyone at work today thought I was with you, or that I was going to start dating you tonight, and…” I looked down. “I guess… I just resisted that expectation, because that's all I really know how to do.”

“That's not true,” Nick objected, tilting my chin up with a paw. “You're smarter than that.”

“Am I? 'Cause to me, it feels like I'm just a dumb bunny, resisting just 'cause it's what I'm used to doing, not because I have any reason. I _don't have a reason_ not to date you,” I murmured, gazing up at him.

He stilled for just a moment under me. It wasn't long, but it was enough for me to notice. “Well. That's okay,” he replied, starting to move his paw. “You don't have to-”

I caught it, pressing my paw against his own and guiding it back to my cheek. “I don't have a reason not to,” I repeated. “But maybe, I do have a reason to date you.”

He kept his eyes locked onto mine, staring me down with an intense focus. If I was still afraid of predators, I'd have thought it unnerving. Now, I knew I had his complete and total focus. “You do?”

As long as I was thinking rationally about it… I thought maybe I did like Nick. When I thought about the possibility of being _with him_ , our affectionate cuddles turning intimate, his bare fur pressed to mine…

I shivered, blushing as I stared at his muzzle, a new idea firmly planted in my mind. I only hesitated for a moment- Then, I climbed over all the way, meeting his lips with a sudden kiss, gazing into his face as his eyes widened, feeling his paws automatically press against my back and hold me close before he had time to think.

I held the kiss for just long enough.

When I pulled away, there was a small string between our lips that I quickly wiped away with a paw. “Yeah. I think that felt like a pretty good reason to me,” I decided, nuzzling into his chest.

“A very good reason,” he agreed, rubbing into my back.

“So, now that I've realized my objections are completely grounded in no substantial reason whatsoever… Want to be partners in more ways than just at work?” I questioned, wiggling my hips. It was spur of the moment, and now that I thought about it I was actually starting to get nervous--

Nick took his turn, kissing me senseless. When he was done, he said something clever and witty that I wasn't listening to, because I was still thinking about the kiss.

Fox tongues… were longer than I had expected, when he was really putting some effort into it.

I pulled on his tie.

His paws groped my rear, fingers dipping into my waistband.

Neither of us made it to dinner.


End file.
